For you
by Hi-kun
Summary: Confessions either lead to happiness or rejection


-1A/N: 4 my dearest BAKA-chan, England will be a very nice place to be right now, ne?

**My Life will shatter because of this…**

Disclaimer: I am poor. I don't own ANYTHING sobs

For You

Chapter 1

Shattered Dreams... Confessions

"How I wish I could always be with you. To hold you. I really wanted to be with you. The first time I saw Tomoyo Daidouji I thought that she was just some other girl from the block. But after a year I became one of her classmates, one of her friends and that's how I came to know her. I sat beside her during those times and we talked… a lot. Those were the days. I could even remember the tests we took, there we sometimes "Help-each-other".(A/N: Sometimes? Did I write sometimes? … I meant often or even maybe always) I also remembered the last day of the exams all of our classmates went to my house/mansion. It was really fun. But when I saw you crying for a reason unknown to me I got scared. Not knowing how or why, knowing that I couldn't help you, my heart was screaming in pain. (A/N: MELODRAMATIC) Even though I didn't quite show my real emotions that time my thoughts and feelings never change."

Eriol's POV

The soft grass below, the warm breeze, the shade of the tree I'm leaning on everything feels so great. I'm here, Eriol Hiiragizawa, 4th yr High, sitting somewhere in the grounds of Tomoeda High School. Gazing…staring…eyelids half close… nearing sleep… until…

"Hey Eriol-kun… Eriol-kun?…"

"_Nani Daidouji-san?_"

"I really don't think I can make it"

"Don't be so negative."

A very young girl named Tomoyo Daidouji whose hair has a naturally violet hair that's unexplainable(the color) reaching up to her waist her lavender colored eyes showing signs of fear, sorrow, anxiousness and nervousness. She was smart but still…

In Class… After Their Break

"The results of the exams will be coming up and then we'd be announcing the top seven of this graduating class."

Said Terada-sensei in a very calm and collected manner.

Tomoyo looked very nervous. She really wanted to be in the top spots which means any place in the mentioned top seven. Her parents expectations, she couldn't let them down. Though she did not really want or care about those spots she was afraid of her parents soon to be reaction to the realization that she didn't make it.

"And now… the results"

She closed her eyes and held Eriol's hand…tight

" Number 7... Aya Moto… Number 6... Mika Asagi…"

And the names went on, until Eriol was called for the number three spot and that was it she wasn't called. She just stared there. Her Dreams were Shattered.

After Terada-sensei asked them to sit down Eriol walked towards Tomoyo and hugged her. He knew she'd be crying.

"I'm so sorry Tomoyo"

"…"

But now what can be heard of her are only cries… she did her best in everything … but… to no avail.

" Tomoyo don't think that your efforts have been put to waste coz they haven't."

"…"

After that Tomoyo's friends came and I went out of their way.

Hiiragizawa manor

I tried to think but no thoughts came into my head I sat down and started writing.

I knew that I needed to go to England for now due to reasons unknown to me.

After writing I then mailed the letter normally though the post office and I looked at the mail box and recalled what was in the letter

_Tomoyo,_

_We've been really good friends and I just wanted to tell you that I appreciated it. But after the moment I saw you cry like that I felt so angry at myself, for not being able to do anything at all. I … I really like you more than just a friend, but… I know that, you only see me as that. A friend… A friend whose always happy and tries not show any signs of anger or love or anything else. By the time you've read this I'd probably be in England but… who knows… I love you Tomoyo and I hope you like me back._

_**TSUZUKU**_

A/N: Minna I need your comment and suggestions on how to improve this fic coz I know that it really doesn't sound so well and this work is below average. Please Review kindly

Also I'd like your comment on what **Tomoyo** would say about this.

Thank you very much

R&R

NO FLAMES PLEASE!


End file.
